


Caught n' Turned In

by Kirionic



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anyways, Gen, but oh squid!! shizou said the f word, how shizou got arrested or whatever dkcxnsm, im always extra with these things, it aint that bad i guess, just a thing from updated backstory, just drabbababale, lmao how do tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirionic/pseuds/Kirionic
Summary: Shizou sat alone in a Café, worried for his brother. Then your local green police officer comes in, and basically things happen from there.





	Caught n' Turned In

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a random drabble from part of Shizou's updated backstory :V  
> I posted this on Discord in one of my servers cuz I was too lazy to make a comic out of it and I decided hey! Why not put it here too? Because I needed to save it SOMEWHERE and my phone barely has any storage left so-

Shizou sat there in the local Calamari County Café, alone, with his thoughts and sorrows. He hoped his brother would be okay and the heart transplant would be successful. If only he was with him during that time, but hospital rules are preventing that...  
He took the last sip from his hot chocolate and set back down on the table, sighing. Isaac told him not to worry and just believe everything would be okay, but it's just so difficult. Why can't it be easy?

Minutes that felt like hours passed by the what seems like a quiet empty Café, until its door's bell chimed the room by somebody entering. Shizou didn't really bother to look who it was, but he had no choice when the person slammed his hand on the table, staring right down at him.

He couldn't believe who it was.

But he still didn't seem to care.

The two stared at each other for awhile like they were having a staring contest, until the man who seems to be all in green spoke up.

"Looks like I finally caught you after all these years." Joses said.

Shizou said nothing. Instead, his gaze just slowly went from the green inkling to his empty cup of what used to be hot chocolate. His vision suddenly got blurry and he realized his eyes are getting watery. Shizou wiped his moist eyes, noticing Joses taking a seat across from him by the sounds of the chair's friction with the floor.

"I didn't want to rob the banks, you know. I didn't want to commit any crimes." The pink inkling stated, voice a little bit shaky.

Joses blinked a couple times before asking, "Then why did you?"

"I didn't want to, but I had to.."

A hush fell over the pair, lasting until the pinkling continued.

"He was dying. My brother was dying. We barely had any money. Isaac was dying.."

His hands started to shake. Joses sat there, face blank, as if he's going through thoughts of his own. Unwanted thoughts, too.

"I didn't want to, Joses. But I had to! It was the only option left!" Shizou retorted, snapping the police officer out of his mind and back to reality.

"Yes, but it was still unnecessary to do so-"

"YES IT WAS!" The pink inkling lashed out, slamming his fists on the table. "Tell me, if you had a sibling whom you _really_ love but is dying, and you have no money, and you tried many MANY ways to get money but all methods failed, you would do the same, wouldn't you?"

This resulted in the other remaining silent, eyes widened in surprise. His mouth was open, faint croaks coming out as if the words he wanted to say are stuck there like flies in a sticky fly trap. The green inkling just bent his head down and focused on his lap, hat covering his face from the former criminal, not responding to his question.

"That's what I thought." Shizou said. He got up from his seat and faced the police officer, both arms straight out in front of him. "Whatever. Just arrest me and get this over with."

"What?" Joses sprung up, not believing what the pink guy is saying.

"You heard me. I'm turning myself in."

"But.. Why?"

"Oh, come on. Isn't this what you wanted ever since? Isn't it why you're here now? Goddammit Joses, just put the fucking cuffs around my wrists and send me to jail!"

The green inkling had some trouble processing in what was happening, but he still did as he was told.  
"Alright, then. Shizou Trinidora, you're under arrest for the robbery of multiple banks from the past. Though, you'll only be behind bars until somebody bails you out with the price of 6,000,000G."

With that, Joses dragged the caught criminal out of the Café and into his police car, destination being the station of police.

Shizou hopes things would go well until somebody bails him out eventually.


End file.
